Difícil escoger
by Tora Hayashi
Summary: Mikasa y Eren comienzan una relación de noviazgo. Rivaille no está de acuerdo con esto, hará ver a Mikasa que ella a su lado está mejor. Pero ¿Eren estará de acuerdo? Hay un triángulo dentro del Muro Rose que se podría decir que es muy peligroso. Fanfic RivaMika.
1. ¿Como ha pasado todo esto?

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen.

Tipo de narración y diálogo:

Narración del presente

-Diálogo en el presente

_Narración del pasado_

_-Diálogo en el pasado_

* * *

><p><span>Difícil escoger:<span>

Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo ha pasado todo esto?

El escuadrón estaba limpiando sin demasiadas ganas la gran sala, utilizaban productos de limpieza que ni siquiera pensaron que existieran. Estaban en esa situación por una simple razón que se llamaba Sargento Rivaille.

_Él llegó después de venir de una misión de parte de Erwin, cansado pero sin demostrarlo obviamente. Claro que cuando que cuando entró donde estaba el nuevo escuadrón que tenía que preparar para las batallas, no se esperaba para nada lo que había ahí. El caos en toda regla. Jean y Eren estaban peleando con mordeduras, Connie y Sasha estaban tirándose platos protegiéndose con las mesas, Armin estaba dándose golpes en la cabeza contra la pared por el estrés de no poder leer, Christa estaba llorando a chorros por no poder detener ninguna pelea y Mikasa estaba intentando inútilmente darle ánimos. Nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia._

_Suficiente, pensó el Sargento._

_Dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta de madera para que se dieran cuenta de que ya había llegado. Todos se detuvieron al instante de darse cuenta quien era la persona que estaba en la puerta. Su mirada era aterradora, como si dos pozos grises los fueran a absorber en cualquier momento. Oh, Oh, pensó Eren mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la frente. Todavía no había olvidado la paliza que le metió en el juicio, des de luego no quería volver a pasar por eso. Nunca más. Mikasa no se inmutaba con esa mirada, había aprendido a dejarla pasar como si fuera viento. Armin estaba temblando. Jean cogió a Eren y lo puso delante de él para protegerse. Connie estaba pensando si decir o no que todo había sido culpa de Sasha.__Todos estaban esperando las palabras de su superior. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin abrió la boca._

_-Limpiad todo este desastre. Ahora. – ordenó sin más y se dirigió a su oficina donde nadie debía molestarle, y quien lo hiciera pagaría las consecuencias._

Y justo por esa razón ahora en el presente todos estaban limpiando con cara de amargados.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya, Eren! – gritó Jean enfadado por estar en esta situación.

-¿¡Culpa mía?! ¡Si no me hubieses hecho enfadar! – Eren le respondió de la misma manera.

-¡Tú, si no estuvieses saliendo con Mikasa! – Jean claramente estaba celoso.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿Qué culpa tengo si soy mejor que tú, y atraigo más la atención de las mujeres? – presumió con una sonrisa boba.

-¡Ja! ¡Que tengas a Mikasa no quiere decir que atraigas a las mujeres! – se burló para no quedarse atrás en aquella pelea.

La pelea continuó, pero nadie de los que estaban alrededor les hacía caso.

Mikasa estaba en sus pensamientos mientras limpiaba la mesa que ya brillaba como el sol, esta semana había sido muy ajetreada para ella ¿Por qué? Eren se confesó, de ahí su pelea con Jean. Debía admitir que le sorprendió bastante, él le confesó sus sentimientos de una manera que cualquier mujer caería a sus pies. Le contestó que tenía que pensarlo, finalmente dijo que si, aunque se ganó el odio del Sargento. Bah que importaba. Él y ella habían tenido más de un roce últimamente, casi se podría decir que se empezaban a llevar bien, en resumen amigos. Misiones peligrosas juntos, alguna conversación había hecho que formaran un vínculo, los dos se dieron cuenta de que se parecían mucho. Pero quien se iba a imaginar que antes de aceptar la propuesta de Eren, sólo dos días después de la confesión el Sargento Rivaille le pidió que no aceptara a Eren como su pareja, se lo dijo en su oficina. Hay, quien se olvidaba de eso.

_Rivaille le había acordado una hora para que ella fuera a verlo a la oficina, no le dijo el motivo, simplemente dijo 'Ackerman, a las seis en mi oficina' sólo eso. Le pareció extraño des de un principio, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Llegó finalmente a la hora acordada. Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar y escuchó un claro 'Pasa, Ackerman' al parecer no se había olvidado. Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Rivaille estaba sentado en la silla delante del escritorio, iba vestido como de costumbre pero con ligeros cambios que la soldado observó muy bien. Primero que todo estaba despeinado, tampoco llevaba la chaqueta de las tropas de reconocimiento ni el pañuelo en el cuello, sino que la camisa estaba medio desabrochada, dejando ver un poco su fuerte pecho y los primeros abdominales que se podían ver con claridad a través de la camisa blanca algo transparente. Mikasa debía admitirlo, el Sargento estaba muy bueno, y el físico de su cara tampoco estaba mal. _

_-¿Para qué quería verme, Sargento? – educadamente y con respeto le preguntó._

_Rivaille tenía un tema lo suficiente serio como para hablarlo con Mikasa a solas, no era ningún ataque o estrategia contra los titanes, se podría decir que era un tema personal tanto para él como para ella._

_-Buenas tardes a ti también. – se enfadó un poco al principio por no recibir ni siquiera un 'hola'._

_Mikasa no tenía demasiado interés en seguir ahí, pero por respeto a su superior se quedó, aunque quería ir directamente al grano._

_-¿Qué quiere? – le tenía respeto pero a la vez le guardaba todavía un poco de rencor por lo que le hizo a Eren en el juicio._

_Así que tampoco tendría que esforzarse por parecer amigable con él._

_El Sargento por otra parte, al ver que ella se iría si no daba una respuesta rápida, habló._

_-Jaeger se te confesó hace dos días ¿me equivoco? – no tenía por qué preguntar dado que él mismo lo escuchó. _

_-No señor, no se equivoca. - ¿de qué servía ocultarlo? No había ningún motivo para hacerlo._

_-No accedas. – dijo sin rodeos._

_-¿Disculpe? - _

_-¿No me has oído? No le aceptes. Un noviazgo en el escuadrón podría romper y desequilibrar lo que hasta ahora hemos conseguido. _

_-Sargento Rivaille, no quiero parecer arrogante, pero yo tomaré la decisión de aceptarle o no._

_-Hm, en el caso de que le aceptaras, sería solo para mantenerlo cerca de ti y no perderlo de vista. No lo harías por amor ¿verdad? _

_-¿Quien ha dicho que no le quiera?_

_-Puedes quererle, pero no puedes quererle de esa manera, es así de simple._

_-Sargento, esta conversación es inútil. Además yo me ocuparé de que no haya ningún cambio o desequilibrio en el escuadrón._

_-…Mikasa. – la llamó por su nombre, cosa que de momento nunca había hecho. _

_-¿Si?_

_-Es una orden. – dijo sin más. _

_-Usted no puede prohibirme tener relaciones amorosas._

_-El escuadrón se verá afectado, por eso…_

_-Ya le he dicho que lo mantendré bajo control. – lo interrumpió._

_-Sólo le estarías engañando a él, y a ti misma también. Sabes perfectamente a quien quieres de esa manera y a quien no._

_Era verdad, podría querer a Eren, pero nunca podría verlo como más que un hermano al que debía proteger de todo. El Sargento era astuto, demasiado, y parecía que podía leer los pensamientos de los demás con una sola mirada, justo como en ese mismo instante. Mikasa no se iba a dejar intimidar por él, tenía su orgullo. Por mucho que lo que él dijera fuera verdad. Ella al único que quería era a… _

_-Si no tiene nada más que decirme, me retiro._

_-¡Oye!_

_Pero ella ya había salido por la puerta, dejando a un Rivaille muy enfadado y frunciendo el ceño._

Dejó a un lado el pensamiento de ese recuerdo, Rivaille esta semana estaba insoportable con ella. Vale que estaba enfadado por aquella conversación, pero no era para tanto, ni que estuviera enamorado de ella y por eso se comportaba así. Si, era completamente ridículo, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Por otra parte Eren estaba muy pegado a ella, y no le molestaba, le había aceptado únicamente por eso. No perderlo de vista y protegerle.

-Ya podéis parar de limpiar. Tomaos esta tarde libre para calmaros todos un poco. – la voz de Rivaille resonó.

-¡Si! – dijeron todos a la vez.

Todos a la velocidad de la luz guardaron todos los productos de limpieza en su armario correspondiente, una vez todo recogido Eren se estaba acercando a Mikasa, pero se detuvo al notar una mirada asesina encima suyo. Giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró a su superior asesinándole con la mirada, una mirada que decía 'un paso más y estás muerto'. El instinto de supervivencia de Eren le dijo que ese día no debía acercarse a Mikasa a no ser que sea una urgencia, o seguramente acabaría en una camilla sin poder moverse. Hizo caso a su instinto y se volvió por donde vino.

Maldito mocoso, pensó el Sargento. ¿Que tenía ese chico que él no tuviera? Aparte de los poderes de titán, Rivaille lo superaba en todo, en inteligencia, fuerza, habilidad, flexibilidad y en experiencia también. Si, él era el mejor y con diferencia. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué Mikasa ha aceptado al mocoso, si tiene al "Soldado Más Fuerte De La Humanidad" a su lado? Le tenía envidia al chico titán, y cada vez le estaba costando más ocultarlo. Y quería a Mikasa sólo para él, pero claro, la soldado sólo tenía ojos para su hermanito. Eso le ponía de los nervios, aunque aún tenía la esperanza de que ella viera que era mejor estar con el Sargento que con Eren. Des de luego se lo iba a hacer ver. Se sorprendió a sí mismo de su manera de pensar, como un adolescente enamorado.

Mikasa no era tonta, no era la primera vez que con una mirada conseguía alejar a Eren. Esperó a que todos salieran para poder hablar con el Sargento a solas. Cuando por fin todos se fueron, incluido Eren, Mikasa habló.

-¿Cuánto más va a continuar con esto, Sargento?

Sinceramente esto ya la estaba hartando, si no le gustaba verlos que mirase hacia otra lado, así de simple.

-Hasta que rompáis y las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

-Las cosas no han cambiado, más bien es un problema suyo.

Si, des de luego lo era. No había parado estos de días de fastidiarles.

-¿Problema mío? - sabía que era verdad, pero tenía que fingir.

-Sí, entonces yo pregunto ¿Qué problema tiene con mi relación con Eren?

-Es molesta. - siempre se excusaba interiormente que era eso.

-En ese caso no nos mire si tan molestos le parecemos. - exactamente, si le molestaba que no mirase.

-El noviazgo es molesto, no vosotros. - tubo que aclarar para que ella no se hiciese una idea equivocada.

-Ya le dije que no voy a cambiar de parecer. - y por el momento mantenía esa palabra.

-Ackerman, lo que tenéis no tiene futuro, hazte a la idea. - tenía que haber alguna forma de hacérselo ver.

-Rivaille.

Lo llamó por el nombre dándole a entender que ya no hablaba con el Sargento, sino con Rivaille. El Rivaille que cada día que pasaba conocía más, por el que tenía sentimientos pero sin asegurar que fueran realmente sentimientos. Tenía que asegurarse, quería asegurarse de que después de preguntarle esto, todo quedaría solucionado y sin interrogantes. Suspiró. Se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazó, a lo que Rivaille no opuso resistencia, dudaba entre corresponder o no. Prefirió decantarse por la primera opción, la rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo un gran alivio. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que la voz de Mikasa lo despertó del sueño.

-Rivaille ¿tú me quieres? – le preguntó atrevidamente y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

La apretó más contra él, temiendo que se fuera.

-¿Y que si lo hago? - contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy buenas! Este es mi primer fanfic, y he decidido hacerlo de Shingeki no Kyojin, mi anime y manga favoritos.<strong>

****Antes que nada he de decir que dependiendo si tiene reviews suficientes habrá continuación o no :D****

**No sé como me habrá quedado :P**

**Dejadme un review si os ha gustado y si no también diciendome en que podría mejorar.**


	2. Te mereces algo mejor

Capítulo 2: Te mereces algo mejor

Los dos pelinegros seguían abrazados después de la confesión de Rivaille, que por cierto había tomado a Mikasa desprevenida, pero como siempre intentaba no mostrar debilidad ante él. Eren era débil, por eso ella tenía que protegerlo, tenía que estar a su lado y cuidarlo, de lo contrario moriría. Había mucha diferencia entre los dos hombres, Eren era adorable, tierno, cálido y cuando quería tenía una sonrisa angelical. Rivaille en cambio… era mandón, frio, violento, sádico, obseso de la limpieza y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿No era acaso obvio quien le parecía mejor? Para ella al menos sí. Que el Sargento se le hubiera confesado no significaba nada, pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo separaba de él? Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras y ahorrarle disgustos, y a ella también, o eso quería pensar.

-Sargento, quiero a Eren, no me hará cambiar de parecer.

Sonó más dura de lo que quiso y lo separó de ella.

-Tch. Eres muy terca ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?'

-No soy terca, digo la verdad.

-Más bien lo que tú crees que es verdad.

Mikasa no sabía cómo tratar a este chico, hombre, adulto, superior ¡Argh! Ni si quiera sabía su edad, bueno, tampoco es que importara demasiado, al menos no mucho. Tenía más edad que ella seguro, eso no lo dudaba. Además, no tenía por qué pensar en esos detalles, si la respuesta ya estaba formulada, hecha y dicha. Sí, no había que darle más vueltas. Rivaille no era para ella, Eren era el indicado, pensando de esa manera le diría un "No" alto y claro, que le dejase claro que no tenía ningún interés en él, que solo Eren podía estar con ella. Si, exacto le diría que no.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero sus pensamientos la habían hecho callar.

-No.

-No ¿Qué?

-No lo acepto.

-Mocosa explícate mejor y dime las cosas de una forma que pueda entenderlas.

-No acepto que… que yo… es decir Eren…

-Entonces dudas.

-¡Le he dicho que no! – gritó por los nervios.

Rivaille sonrió complacido, entonces ella dudaba, eso era un avance. Vio un momento que ella la guardia baja y miraba hacia otro lado, él aprovechó ese momento para levantarle la barbilla con una mano mientras la inmovilizaba con la otra. Mikasa intentaba librarse de esa pequeña trampa, pero desgraciadamente el hombre que tenía delante era mucho más fuerte que ella. Se miraron a los ojos, gris con otro gris pero un poco más claro, se encontraron. Los labios del sargento estaban a punto de encontrarse con los de la soldado de no haber sido por el ruido de una puerta.

-¿Mikasa, estás ahí? – preguntó Eren desde el otro lado de la puerta que los separaba, al no recibir respuesta volvió a llamarla. -¡Mikasa!

-¡Sí! ¡Un momento Eren! – contestó Mikasa cuando por fin pudo liberarse de esos fuertes brazos, caminó hasta la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave ¿cuándo demonios ese enano había cerrado la puerta en sus narices?

Vio cómo su superior sacaba el preciado objeto de metal abre-puertas y las movía con gracias en su dedo, ella se lo quedó mirando de una manera que podría ahuyentar a veinte titanes, pero Rivaille era inmune a esas miradas por parte de la mujer que quería. Mikasa empezó a hablar lo suficientemente bajo para que Eren no pudiera escuchar la conversación.

-Deme esas llaves. – ordenó al hombre más bajito.

-Te mereces algo mejor, Mikasa. – dejó de mover las llaves de manera provocativa.

-Eren es… - no pudo continuar ya que Rivaille la interrumpió.

-Eren es casi como tu niño. – dijo la pura y fría verdad, y no terminó ahí. – A veces me pregunto si hasta lo llevas cogido de la mano para que no se pierda por la calle.

-Vamos cogidos de la mano, pero no lo hago para que no se pierda. – Mikasa no se quedó atrás, y sin duda ese fue un golpe para el sargento.

-Si tanto le quieres como dices, ¿por qué hace un momento estábamos a punto de besarnos? – preguntó minuciosamente.

-Se equivoca, usted fue el único con esa intención. – negó descaradamente.

Rivaille ya había tenido suficiente, no sabía cómo unas simples palabras de una persona importante para ti podían llegar a doler tanto. Le lanzó las llaves con un elegante movimiento de mano, Mikasa las cogió al vuelo y fue directamente a abrir la puerta que le impedía ver a Eren.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó Eren un tanto enfadado por la larga espera, pero se dio cuenta que el sargento también estaba ahí. – Ah, buenas tardes Sargento Rivaille. – a continuación hizo el saludo militar.

Rivaille ni si quiera respondió, si lo hacía el pobre chico que tenía delante suyo acabaría sin dientes de una forma tan bruta que le sería imposible que se le volvieran a regenerar gracias al poder de titán, también Mikasa volvería a 'adiarlo'. Así que optó por pasar cerca del lado de la soldado, no sin antes meter un papelito en el bolsillo del pantalón de ella con un movimiento tan rápido que los ojos de Eren no lo captaron, a diferencia de Mikasa ella lo había visto perfectamente. El superior salió de la sala como un fantasma, prácticamente. Eren decidió ignorarlo, de repente su rostro se puso muy rojo.

-Mikasa, ¿t-te gustaría salir a dar un paseo c-conmigo? – preguntó claramente nervioso y Mikasa debía admitir que también estaba adorable.

-Eren, no tienes porqué preguntarme, solo tienes que decirme que quieres dar un paseo. – explicó Mikasa con una sonrisa que solo le concedía a Eren.

-P-pero, quería saber si a ti te parecía bien, quiero decir… eso es lo que hacen los novios ¿verdad? – claramente los dos eran novatos en esto.

-Sí, supongo. Entonces vamos.

-¡Sí! – estaba muy contento.

Eren era feliz, y Rivaille quería destruir esa felicidad que le rodeaba en ese mismo instante. No lo iba a permitir, no caería en los juegos del sargento, era sin duda la persona más odiable que había conocido en su maldita vida.

* * *

><p>Rivaille mientras tanto, no había estado lo suficientemente lejos de la sala que hace unos instantes había abandona para darle intimidad a la 'parejita', por mucho que le cabreara. Lo había oído ¿así que quieren un paseo, eh? Pues iban a tener un paseo pero no precisamente para reír. Entró en su habitación del viejo edificio y se vistió de un modo que ni el mismo se reconoció cuando se miró en el espejo. Llevaba una larga chaqueta negra que le llegaba a los tibillos, un sombrero marrón que podía taparle parte de la cara y unos pantalones a azul marino. Bien, ya estaba listo para la guerra.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Muy buenas tardes!<strong>

**Antes de que empecéis a quejaros de que este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, lo siento. Pero no podía más. Pero como compensación lo haré lo más largo que pueda :D**

**Ponedme un review si os ha gustado o no **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, uff **


End file.
